1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a fluorescent electronic energy-saving lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
The fluorescent electronic energy-saving lamp is a kind of lighting apparatus which has a fluorescent tube or bulb as the luminous body. It is popular in the home and abroad in virtue of its many advantages such as saving energy and environment protection. The conventional fluorescent electronic energy-saving lamp comprises a fluorescent tube and a lamp cabinet in which are located electronic parts. It may further comprise a lamp base which functions to protect the lamp cabinet, and a glass cover or a lamp shade which functions to protect the fluorescent tube. Traditionally, the lamp tube is made of glass, and the lamp cabinet is made of metal. Since both of these materials are slippery, the conventional fluorescent electronic energy-saving lamp easily falls to the ground and break into pieces when one tries to grasp it in hand. Furthermore, the appearance of the lamp in the prior art is monotonic in color, it is either grey or white, looks awkward and dull.
The aim of this invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art mentioned above, and provide an anti-slip fluorescent electronic energy-saving lamp which is easy to grasp in the hand tightly. The anti-slip fluorescent electronic energy-saving lamp of the present invention comprises a fluorescent tube and a lamp cabinet within which the electronic parts are installed. The outer shell of the lamp cabinet has a surface of revolution, on which an anti-slip ring is mounted. The anti-slip ring is made of anti-slip materials and the ring sectional plane of the anti-slip ring is in parallel with the circular sectional plane of the outer shell of the lamp cabinet.
Another aim of this invention is to provide a fluorescent electronic energy-saving lamp which has a colorful appearance.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the anti-slip ring is made of rubber or plastic.
Due to the anti-slip ring being mounted outside the outer shell of the lamp cabinet, the fluorescent electronic energy-saving lamp of the present invention is easy to grasp and will not easily fall to the ground and break into pieces during installation and usage. Since the anti-slip ring is made of rubber or plastic, it can be made into various colors which is helpful for identification and decoration.